iBet You
by GoStrongBreathe
Summary: In response to JMBFs iBet You Challenge. Sam and Freddie are at it again. Another bet…however, will this bet go further than planned? Sam's P.O.V. Seddie. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Do not own iCarly.**

**Summary: In response to JMBFs iBet You Challenge. Sam and Freddie are at it again. Another bet…however, will this bet go further than planned? Sam's P.O.V. Seddie. One-shot.**

**A/N: So, this is my first challenge as a writer. I hope this is at least okay? Anyway, enjoy the story that JMBF's brilliant mind had come up with.**

* * *

**iBet You  
****By grech8993**

**_(SAM'S P.O.V)_**

"Carlotta!" I called out as I came inside the Shay residence.

Suddenly footsteps came down the stairs and in came Carly Shay with an annoyed expression, "What _Samantha_?" She mocked.

Hearing my stomach rumble, I rolled my eyes, "I'll ignore that for now," I blandly said before asking impatiently, "Do you have ham?"

She sighed before settling down on the couch, "You know where." She said as she turned the television on and tuned on to a recent episode of Girly Cow.

"Awesome!" I grinned and raced off to the kitchen with a skip in each step. Once I had opened the fridge door, I felt my mouth water at the sight of ham, "Oh, sweet baby Jesus," I said in awe as I grabbed the plate and rubbed a piece of ham against my cheek, "Mama missed you baby." I cooed before devouring it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Carly and I both looked at each other before we both called out, "Come in!"

In came in the King of Nubs with a fancy looking computer. Once he closed the door, he smiled at Carly and greeted, "Hey Carly." Before looking at me with a disgusted look, "Sam." I rolled at his adoring eyes on Carly, after all these years, he thinks she'll love him. Well, I have one word for that. Pathetic.

"Hey Freddie." Carly smiled slightly.

"Nub." I nodded at his direction and continued to scarf down my ham.

He walked towards Carly with a grin on his face, "Hey look what I found," he showed his laptop at her while she raised her eyebrows, uninterested. Sighing, he placed the computer on his lap and explained, "Remember when we got money from the Techfoot Company?"

She thought for a minute before nodding, "Yeah, the one we all shared equally."

He nodded, "Yeah, well, I deposited it in my bank and once I raised enough money, I fixed my Divagelo laptop." He beamed in satisfaction, "Isn't that awesome?"

I rolled my eyes at his geekiness and hollered out, "No one cares, Freddork!"

Carly looked at me with narrowed eyes before she smiled at Freddie, "That's cool Freddie."

I sighed before I picked up my plate of ham and walked over to the duo, "Please, Carly," I sat in between them and grabbed the remote from Carly, "Don't encourage the boy." I said flipping through the channels with my plate on my lap, "Because we all know he is not cool. Not even close." I shook my head.

"Whatever, Sam." He rolled his eyes before gazing at me with another disgusted look as I gobbled down my last piece of ham, "What are you doing? Too desperate that you're making out with a piece of ham?" He sneered.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes, "For your information, _Benson_," I spat, picking crumbs of ham from my shirt and placing them in my mouth, "This ham has more experience than you'd ever have." I smirked.

"Sam." Carly warned behind me.

He glared at me and stood up, "It's not like you had any experience either!" he said walking towards the other side of the room to the island. I glared at him from my spot. How dare he say I have no experience! The nerve of the nub to say that. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have any at all! And since when has he become bold? I was interrupted from my thoughts, "You know what, I bet you can't live with your _precious_ meats for an entire week!"

"Freddie." Carly warned.

I raised me eyebrows at what he suggested, "Is that a proposition?" I stood up, energy pumped up inside me.

Before Freddie could reply, Carly abruptly stood up in between us, "No, it was not a proposition, was it Freddie?" She glared at him.

Ignoring Carly, he replied, "It is." He said with a smirk.

"Freddie..." Carly groaned.

"Okay," I smirked back at him and approached him, "I bet _you_ can't live a week without your precious computers either!" I poked him on the chest when I said 'you'.

"Sam…" Carly groaned once again.

"Fine," He agreed before adding, "The usual?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No," I shook my head, "How about something new…" I smirked, "If I win, I get your Divagelo." I pointed towards his laptop.

He looked at me in shock before he returned back to normal, "And if I win," he smirked back, "I get all your coupons to B.F. Wangs." I briefly stared at him with wide eyes before I narrowed my eyes at him with determination.

"You guys…" Carly groaned right next to us.

I lifted my right hand and spit saliva on it, "Deal." I held my hand out towards him.

"No deal!" Carly screamed out.

He looked at my hand in hesitation before shaking it, "Deal." He smirked. This boy does not know what he's dealing with...I thought to myself. Because Mama never lose. Never.

Once we broke off the hand shake, Carly screamed, "AM I SOME PIECE OF CHOP LIVER?!"

Finally noticing Carly, I raised my eyebrows at her, "Whoa, everything alright with you Carls?" I asked worriedly, "You're acting like a lunatic."

"Yeah," Freddie jumped in, "Do you have the Swine Flu or something?" He asked, backing away from her a bit.

"NO!" She screamed, "I'M PERFECTLY FINE!" She yelled out before she stomped up the stairs. A minute later, we heard a door slamming and we both stared at each other in confusion.

"What's her problem?" I asked and he shrugged.

* * *

_**(Three Days Later...)**_

After a usual normal Wednesday - which consist of pulling pranks, being sent to the Principal's office and having an hour detention- I had finally found myself back at the Shay residence. Knocking a couple of times before tampering with the lock, I went inside and dumped my backpack on the couch before calling out, "Carly!" I waited. When I didn't hear her, I called out, "Spencer?" I waited again, but didn't hear anything. "Anybody home?" I whispered. Nothing. "Oh, well." I shrugged as I walked towards the kitchen for a snack.

Once I had reached the fridge, I noticed a sticky note with my name on it. Peeling the paper from the fridge's surface, I read it:

_Sam,_

_Went out with Mrs. Benson. I'll explain later. Anyways, can you go to the studio and think of some ideas? I've already placed some ideas up there as well. I know you don't like to do it, but please, for me? I promise I will be back in a couple of hours…or so. Depending on how long Mrs. Benson will take._

_-Carly_

_P.S. Don't bother to call. My phone is being repaired because of a certain someone…_

I chuckled at her post signature before crumpling the piece of paper and tossed it in the garbage. After rummaging through the fridge and cabinets, I noted there was nothing to eat. Looking around the place for something to do, I remembered what Carly had asked in the letter. Shrugging to myself, I said out loud,"I guess." Before I walked up the stairs to the studio.

Once I opened the door to the studio, I tried to flicker the lights on, but it didn't work. Shrugging again, I walked inside to find a bucket of chicken and a computer. I looked at both of the items in confusion, "What the-" I was cut off once the door slammed behind me. I looked behind me in wonder as to how the door closed.

Suddenly, a voice called out behind me, "Sam?" I turned around to see the nub stare at me in confusion.

"Benson," I cocked my eyebrow at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I got a note from Carly," He began, "She said she needed me in the studio. Once I got in here, I was suddenly pushed and I tried-"

I rolled my eyes as he babbled, "Whatever, I'm leaving." I said turning around to the exit. I tried to turn the knob on the door and push it open, but it wouldn't budge, "What the-" I wiggled the knob a couple of times before I turned around and faced Freddie, "Why is the door locked?!" I glared.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" He whined. When I glanced at the elevator, he added, "And the elevator doesn't work either." Ignoring him, I walked towards the elevator - pushing the buttons, but it didn't work.

I then took out a bobby pin from my hair and tried using my marvelous skills to get it unlock, but it still wouldn't budge. Groaning in frustration, I threw the bobby pin at the nub, "Ugh, there's no way out!" I complained as I slid down on the floor - my back leaning against the studio door, "Great, I'm stuck here with you, of all people!"

I watched him roll his eyes, "It's not like I'm happy with the situation." He mumbled.

It was quiet for a few minutes before I asked myself, "Why would Carly do such a thing?" I whispered, "Especially keep us locked up with a bucket of fried chicken and a computer?" I groaned as my stomach grumbled at the word chicken.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "Maybe she got tired of our bets?" He guessed.

Thinking back to what happened the other day, I nodded absentmindedly, "That would explain her outburst the other day…" I looked at him, as he stared back at me, "So how do we get out of here?"

* * *

Four long hours! We've been here for four hours! Four hours without any way out and I was beginning to get hallucianations. Staying in the studio with the nub had been surfacing some feelings that I didn't know I had! For some reason, all I wanted to do to the nub was kiss him in this dim room instead of beating him to the pulp! Of all the things I could be thinking about, the dork _had_ to be in my head. Ugh! Stupid nub!

Suddenly, I glanced at mentioned person from where I sat and realized how much he had grown up. He was no longer the dorky kid that I once knew all those years ago. Growing up had done him well. His voice was now deeper. His hair wasn't spiked up or parted in the middle. His clothes were actually decent. He now knew how to come up with a come back instead of whining to Carly every time I insulted him. He definitely grew stronger from his fencing practices. Sure he was still in his AV Club, but his nerdish ways had cooled down a bit. And I hate to admit this, but he was pretty cute.

I closed my eyes. I can not believe I just thought that! I groaned as my stomach rumbled very loudly again, "I'm hungry!" I complained from my place on the bean bag.

Freddie rolled his eyes from the other bean bag and said in annoyance, "Then why don't you eat that bucket of friend chicken?" he pointed to the bucket.

"No way!" I argued, "I'm not giving up the bet! Those coupons mean the world to me!" When my stomach rumbled again, I sighed and looked at him with hope, "Found a way out yet?" The faster we're out of here, the faster I can eat and get away from the nub and my stupid thoughts.

He sighed, "I would…but my only conclusion is that…well…" he paused in hesitation.

"What?" I looked at him with eagerness.

He glanced at his laptop, "Using a computer to generate the electricity enabling the elevator to work." (A/N: I don't know if that can actually work! Just go along with it.) He stated with dorkiness.

Ignoring the insult trying to come out from the tip of my tongue, I asked instead, "Then why don't you?" Like I said, the sooner, the better.

"The bet." He simply said, "Just how your coupons mean to you, my newly fixed computer means a lot to me." Then he glanced at me with an irritated look, "Besides, God knows what you'll do with my laptop!"

"Well it's not like those coupons are any use to you either! You hate B.F. Wangs!" I recall going to the said restaurant with Carly and Freddie on my birthday. When the food was brought out, he refused to eat anything because of how much oil the food consist...blah, blah, blah. Jeez, sitting in this room with the dork, got me thinking of him some more. I blame Carly for this, "Ugh! I swear Carly is dead when we get out!" I screamed in irritation. Then suddenly, my stomach grumbled and I groaned.

Looking at me with slight concern, Freddie began, "Why don't we…" he trailed off as I looked at him, "…just end this thing."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Are you suggesting we both give up?" He nodded, "No way!" I argued, "Mama, never backs out from a bet!"

"But, technically, you'll still win..." He trailed off before adding, "It'll be a win-win situation."

I thought about it for a while before giving up, "Okay, fine." I said in defeat before I added, "But…"

"But…" he trailed off, waiting for me to continue.

"Do I really have to give up my coupons?" I whined.

He shook his head, "How about we change the terms?" He asked, unsure.

Nodding in agreement, I said, "Okay, but for what?" I asked before reaching inside my pocket and took out everything and laid them on the floor, "I only have a piece of gum, a Sharpie, a penny, and…a number?" I picked up the scrap of paper and read it.

"A number?" he raised his eyebrows with - was that jealousy I see?

Shaking it off, I answered, "Oh, right." I nodded to myself, remembering who I got it from, "Matt gave me his number earlier…"

Trying to change the subject, he cleared his throat, "Anyways, I don't have anything either besides my iPear and I am definitely not exchanging any technology for anything you have." He looked at my items without any interest.

I sighed, placing back my items inside my pocket, mentally reminding myself to call Matt later, "So what now?" I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"How about…" He trailed off in thought.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Never mind."

"Tell me!" I demanded.

He hesitated for a minute before shaking his head again, "You'll think it's stupid."

I scowled, "Everything you say is stupid." He glared at me, "However, if this means getting us out, it should be said out loud." I added.

He sighed, "I was thinking that…"

"We should kiss?" I finished off for him. Whoa! I thought. Why did I just suggest we kiss? Am I trying to commit suicide upon myself or something?!

Not bothered by what I suggested, he flinched, "You're going to beat me now aren't you?" Surprised he was actually thinking the same thing, I shook my head.

"No." He raised his eyebrows at me as if I was out of my mind - which I still think I am, "I mean it's not like anyone is going to know." I shrugged nonchalantly, "And…we really need to end this bet so we can survive." I reassured - mostly myself.

"Right." He nodded in agreement.

There was a pregnant silence before I interrupted, "So?" He looked at me with confusion, "Lean." I demanded and he smirked a bit before leaning towards me.

As he leaned in, I felt my heart beat faster and faster. I never expect he'd actually agree to this. Before I can conclude as to why he agreed, his lips came crashing down on mine and one of his hands were on my waist while the other was on the back of my neck. Not knowing what to do with my hands, I wrapped them around his neck. Suddenly, his tongue traced the outline of my lips, searching for entrance. My eyes, still open, widen as I looked at him. However, getting into this make-out thing, I closed my eyes and decided to let him through by opening my mouth. Before I knew it, my back was against the cool hard wood floor and he was hovering on top of me. He then suddenly began to nibble on my jawline and I never thought I'd do such a thing, but I moaned before bringing his sweet lips back to mine. Who would have thought the dork improved drastically from our last kiss? I thought to myself as I ran my hands through his hair.

Deciding to be bold, I flipped us over and began to run my hand across his chest as he ran his hand underneath my shirt, gazing the skin on my lower back. I moaned and felt goose bumps travel throughout my entire body. Suddenly, I was flipped on my back once again and he began to leave kisses down my jaw line...my neck...

Suddenly, we were interrupted by a scream, "FREDDIE! SAM!" We looked up from our position and saw Carly with a surprised reaction, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed flipping the lights open. Wait, since when did the door open and the lights started to work? I thought to myself before I looked at Freddie, who seemed dazed by the whole thing.

Looking at each others state and the hinting the awkwardness from our best friend, Freddie got up and helped me up to my feet, "What do you think?" I asked adjusting my clothing and hair while Freddie did the same.

"Uh," She placed her hands on her hips, "I was hoping you guys would explain what happen...down there."

I looked at Freddie, who blushed, before answering, "We decided instead of giving my coupons and his computer, that we exchange a...uh... kiss." I said, trying to calm myself down from blushing.

"That was more than a kiss," Carly snorted, "That was a full blown make-out session!" At this, Freddie and I blushed profusely. It was quiet for a while before Carly calmed down and looked around the place, "Why are you guys here in the first place with a bucket of chicken and a computer?" she raised her eyebrows.

I scoffed, "Like you don't know."

"I don't." She shook her head.

"But…" Freddie trailed off.

"You set this whole thing up and locked the door on us!" I added.

"No, I didn't." She slowly shook her head.

"Weren't you with Mrs. Benson?" I asked.

"No..." she shook her head once again, "I was with Mike." Carly said before adding, "Didn't you get my note?"

"No." Freddie and I both shook our head before we looked at each other in confusion then at Carly, "If you didn't do it…" I trailed off, "Then who did?" I asked looking at the both of them.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Downstairs from the iCarly studio, stood a tall thirty or so year old with a cellphone in his hand and a grin on his face, "Hey, Socko." Spencer greeted, "It worked!" He pumped his fist up to the air, "Yeah, everything set up just perfectly." He nodded walking towards the island, "Now, you owe me one hundred bucks!" He said in excitement before his smile turned into a frown, "Pfft, no, I'm not bluffing. You know I can't lie!" Spencer said while feeding the fish, Bob.

As Spencer began to ramble, he didn't notice the amount of food he had given. Once he finally did, his eyes grew wide, "Uh, Socko, I have to go..." He looked in the fish bowl and tried to find his little friend in the cloudy substance, "Something came up..." He said flipping his phone off before calling out his little sister and her friends...

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Please Review!!!**


End file.
